


command room antics

by PrincezzShell101



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has no chill, M/M, Stiles is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: Stiles really likes to push Derek's buttons. Maybe a bit too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?"

"How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?"

Stiles flinches and almost regrets making that statement when Captain Hale stops barking orders at Reyes to pin him with the most unamused glare-and-scowl combo that he has ever seen on another person's face.

"What."

"See! _This_ is why I say it. Your every word sounds like a bowl of 'shut the fuck up'," he says, waving his hands at Captain Hale's broody eyebrows. "Also, those are not winning you any cookie points either, Cap."

Captain Hale doesn't speak, just continues to glare.

Stiles is pretty sure he isn't a ray of sunshine either but _come on_ , this guy is like a storm cloud that rains on everyone's parade.

"Stilinski," Captain Hale sighs, and Stiles nods.

"That’s me, Mr. I-Have-Severe-Bitch-Face," he quips.

"Shut up."

Stiles gasps, mock horror in his voice. "But, Cap—"

" _Now_ , Stilinski," he snarls, before storming off with a huff in his step. The door to the Command Room slides shut behind him.

Reyes looks at him with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

"Would it have helped if I'd said that I could be thrown out with him?" Stiles offers with a grin.

"Not one bit," Reyes says, cackling.


End file.
